


Why do you want to help me?

by rockforfrnk



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Homeless Frank Iero, M/M, MTF Gerard Way, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Prostitution, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Trans Frank Iero, Unexpected Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, danger days era gerard, eventual domestic fluff, helpful Gee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frank and his son Miles have been living on the street and they meet Gee unexpectedly. Will this be the start of a new beginning for Frank and son after years of hardship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I decided to embark on a new fic. Please leave any feedback it helps me write and keeps me motivated. Kudos are always welcomed as well.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxM

Frank looked down at his son, Miles who fell asleep in his lap. Frank was thankful the weather was finally getting warmer, but it didn’t make life on the streets any easier. He glanced the cup he used to collect any money people were willing to give them. He counted the money and had just enough to get them something to eat. 

He was more concerned about Miles right now, who was about to turn four years old. Frank watched the people pass by them and noticed how some of the people shook their heads and judged them. This was the last kind of situation Frank never wanted to be in, and he was ashamed of himself. He hung his head down and held Miles close to his body. 

_2 years ago_

_Frank sat on the couch in the living room of the apartment he shared with his fiancee, Zack. Things were not going well between the two. Zack had a serious problem with drugs and alcohol and things didn’t change when Frank gave birth to Miles. Frank had just put Miles to bed when the apartment door opened. Frank felt his anxiety start to build, his heart beating faster in his chest._

_“What the fuck are you still doing up!?” Zack spoke loudly and his words slurred. Frank prepared for the worst from his fiancee._

_“I was waiting for you, babe. Please don’t yell I just got Miles down.” Frank looked down and whimpered when Zack walked over to him and slapped him across the cheek._

_“You don’t get to tell me what the fuck to do.” Frank nodded and felt tears fall down his cheeks. He wondered why he stayed with Zack. Especially since the abuse just never seemed to end but he didn’t have the funds to take Miles somewhere more safe._

_“I’m sorry, Zack. Our son deserves some rest since he hasn’t been sleeping well.”_

_Zack ignored Frank and focused his attention on the drugs instead. Frank endured more of the abuse until he just couldn’t stand being Zack’s punching bag anymore. He tried to reach out to his family but they didn’t want to help. He packed the clothes he had and did the same for Miles. He took his son and never looked back._

 

Frank got word from a friend that Zack died of an overdose a few weeks later and Frank felt numb. He loved Zack so much, and for awhile they were happy and Zack was supportive when he came out as trans. They had Miles when they were both seniors in High School but Frank would never regret having his son. Frank tried to get an apartment and managed to score a place but after a year later the bills became hard to pay. They got evicted and that landed Frank and Miles to live on the streets and attempt to get a bed in random shelters. 

Miles' voice brought Frank out of his thoughts of his troubled past. “Daddy..I’m hungry.”

“Daddy will try to get us something, ok?” Miles nodded and gave Frank a smile and it warmed his heart. He was so proud of his son for not having tantrums or giving Frank a hard time. He just wanted to try and get his life back on track. He knew his son deserved more than living on the street and the horrible conditions they have endured. 

Frank rounded up the bit of money they received, along with their couple bags. Miles held onto his hand and Frank squeezed his son’s hand as they walked down to the local cafe. Frank was embraced about their appearance but he pushed those thoughts aside. Frank walked into the cafe with Miles close by his side. He looked at the prices and sighed and realized he barely had enough money to get much. He got two muffins and some juice. Just as he was about to pay the cashier he noticed a person behind him speak.

“Add two large coffees to the order,” Frank looked over at the person and he realized it was a woman. He hated when people showed pity for him and his son but right he was grateful.

“You don’t have to pay for us.” Frank pointed out.

“It’s my pleasure, really.” Frank nodded and watched the woman pay for their order. After they paid they got their food and Frank graciously accepted the coffee. He could not remember the last time he enjoyed a decent cup of coffee.

“I’m Gee by the way.” The woman smiled.

“I’m Frank and this is my son Miles,” Miles smiled up at Frank and then pointed at Gee. “Miles don’t point but can you say thank you to this kind lady.” Miles thanked Gee and hid by Frank's side.

Gee blushed. “It’s not a problem.”

"What can I do to thank you?” Frank looked over at Gee. “I’ll do anything.” Frank did sexual favors in the past to get him and Miles food and money. He definitely wasn’t proud of those acts.

“My place is around the corner. Your welcome to come over and enjoy a warm place to eat. I can wash your clothes and offer you hot water for a shower.”

Frank wanted to say no because he was too proud but a hot shower would be nice and he knew Miles would enjoy a bath. “Thank you so much we both appreciate that.”

“Awesome follow me.” Gee grabbed her coffee and Frank followed behind her with Miles by his side. 

There was a silence between Gee and Frank as they walked to Gee’s place. Miles happily drank his juice and Frank smiled down at his son. As they entered Gee’s place Frank smiled at the homey feel of the apartment. 

“Please make yourself comfortable.” Gee walked into the kitchen as Frank dropped the bags by the door and slipped off his doc marten’s and helped Miles take off his jacket and sneakers. Frank felt like some kind of fate reached him and his son when they needed it the most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left comments and kudos! I do apologize for my lack of updates I have been busy with work but I'll try to update more frequently. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxM

Gee did not know what it was like to be in the same position as Frank. But she wanted to help him out the best way she could, especially since there was a kid involved. She wished she could have kids of her own someday but she could never carry a biological baby. Gee had much respect for Frank. Deep down she knew Frank was a good guy despite not knowing him for very long. 

Frank looked around Gee’s place and noticed all the artwork and cool things she had around the apartment. “This is a rad apartment by the way.”

“Thank you, Frank. I’m a huge art nerd and all the art pieces I have around I collected after I graduated SVA.”

“That’s awesome. I never went to college myself but maybe one day when Miles is older and I am in a much better financial state I can give it a go.” Frank felt his face heat up as he admitted personal details to someone who was a complete stranger at this point. 

“It’s ok, Frank. Age is just a number and when the time is right good things will happen,” Gee smiled over at Frank. She too had a slight blush to her cheeks and found Frank attractive. She had the worst luck finding friends, let alone romantic partners. 

Gee and Frank engaged in light conversation as they enjoyed their coffee and food. Frank felt more relaxed after hanging around Gee for a couple of hours. After Frank showered which felt absolutely amazing since he could not remember the last time he had a decent shower. He gave Miles a much-needed bath. Frank was grateful that Gee cleaned their clothes so they wouldn’t have to feel dirty right away. 

Frank didn’t want to overstay his welcome at Gee’s place and he started to gather their belongings once again. He was thinking about trying at the shelter to get him and Miles a bed for the night. Just as Frank about got his shoes on he heard Gee’s voice behind him.

“You’re welcome to stay the night Frank. I really don’t mind you and Miles staying here for as long you like.”

Frank really wanted to say yes to Gee, but he didn’t want to rely on strangers to help him and Miles out. “We will be ok, but thanks again, Gee.” Frank motioned for Miles to get his shoes on as well. 

“Daddy please can we stay here.” Miles pouted up at Frank. Seeing his son’s pleading look Frank’s heart melted. He always made every decision for the well-being of his son and put himself second. Frank hugged Miles close as he thought about the positives and negatives of staying at Gee’s apartment. 

“Ok, we will stay here for tonight but promise you will be a good boy?” Miles smiled up at Frank and that warmed his heart. Frank looked over at Gee. “We will stay but I promise we won’t stay too long.”

“It’s really not a problem, Frank. Please make yourselves at home and I’ll go get the spare room all set up.” Frank smiled over at Gee and he was not used to this level of kindness from a stranger. 

“Thank you,” He lifted Miles up and held him in his arms and walked over to Gee. He gave her a side hug before walking into the living room and sat on the couch. He let out a soft sigh and was relieved they had a decent place to stay while he figured things out. He had to find some way to show his gratitude for Gee’s helpful behavior.

The day seemed to fly by and Frank got Miles all settled into bed. He shut the door to the room and walked back out the living room and Gee smiled over at him. “Miles is adorable.” Frank smiled back.

“Thanks. I am happy he doesn’t seem to take after his father.” Frank cursed to himself realizing he just outed himself to Gee.

Frank looked down as he sat down beside Gee on the couch. He decided to be open with Gee since he would be around for a while. He looked over at Gee, “So I know you were probably thinking I was Miles father..which I am but it’s complicated. I had him while I was still in high school. I got pregnant just as I was about to start transitioning to male. My ex-was supportive at first and after we graduated things went to shit,” Frank ran his hands over his face as he felt himself getting emotional. 

Gee shifted closer to Frank and wrapped an arm around Frank’s shoulder. “Thank you for being so open with me. Well, I see you as a man and Miles father so you don’t have to worry about any judgment from me. Can I be completely honest as well?” 

Frank looked over at Gee again as he wiped his eyes. “Sure, tell me anything and I will not judge either.”

“I’m transgender, too. I’ve been out since art school which is when I decided I could no longer live as the male I knew I wasn’t.” Frank was surprised by Gee’s words but it didn’t change anything. Frank thought Gee was the most attractive woman he had ever seen. 

“At least we have something in common,” Frank gave Gee a small smile. “Can I ask you something, Gee?”

“Sure thing, ask away Frank.”

“Why do you want to help me and Miles?” Frank picked at the strings on the knees of his worn jeans.

“Well, I just wanted to do something good. There are way too many homeless families that just get ignored. But when I saw you and Miles at the coffee shop I was drawn to you guys. I believe in fate and I think we suppose to meet today.”

Frank felt his face heat up. “Thanks for being honest, Gee. I promise once I can get a job or something we will be out of your hair.” Frank felt Gee’s hand cover his and he looked up at her.

“There is no rush, Frank. My job pays really well and I could honestly use the company. Please don’t leave until you are ready. I will not kick you out, I promise.” Frank nodded and gave Gee’s hand a small squeeze. 

“Do you like sci-fi movies?”

“Fuck yes. It’s been so long since I’ve watched one.” Frank admitted.

“I’m off tomorrow. So how about we have a movie marathon and binge eat junk food?”

“That sounds good to me,” Frank smiled wide, and he was glad he accepted Gee’s offer to stay at her apartment. He had those nagging doubts to just leave and try to provide for Miles. But he also knew it was about time he accepted some much-needed help.


End file.
